Valves are used to control gases or other fluids in various types of apparatus and vehicles, such as aircraft. For example, valves can be used to control the supply of air for an anti-icing system on aircraft by opening, closing, or partially obstructing various passageways, among various other valve uses. There are many different types of valves used in aircraft, other vehicles, and other apparatus, such as regulator valves, ball valves, and check valves, among others.
By way of example only, a particular type of regulator valve regulates the pressure of the fluid flowing through the valve via a downstream sensor, so that the pressure downstream is relatively constant, or at least variable only within a limited range. For example, when the downstream sensor senses a downstream pressure change, the regulator valve opens or closes, at least partially, to adjust fluid flow through the regulator valve, to thereby regulate the downstream fluid pressure.
Although regulator valves generally work well in regulating the pressure of the fluid flowing through a valve, in some instances it may be desired to lock a valve in a mid-lock position, for example in order to maintain a constant effective flow area, but this may be difficult. It also may be desired but difficult to allow for adjustment of such locking of a valve in a mid-lock position.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved regulator valve that can be locked in a mid-lock position, for example in order to maintain a constant effective flow area. It is also desirable to provide an improved regulator valve with an adjustable mid-lock position. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.